1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking pins, and more particularly to locking pin assemblies for preventing sliding movement of two members relative to each other such as window sashes, sliding glass doors, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to insert a locking pin between a pair of window sashes, between a slidable window and its frame or between a pair of sliding glass door frames to prevent unauthorized opening of same. Examples of such locking pin applications are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,911; 4,790,582; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,382. Also known is a locking pin insertable into a channel formed by cooperating channels mounted on the edge of a swingable door and the door's jamb as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,519.
Each of the known prior art locking pins suffers from the disadvantage of being easily defeated by a hammering force applied to the locking pin or to the region of the sliding member(s) where the locking pin is located, i.e. they do not provide sufficient security against unauthorized entry. A need exists therefore for a locking pin which may be inserted in a hole extending between a pair of sliding members and which is capable of withstanding removal therefrom by hammer blows directed at the locking pin or the location where the locking pin is secured.